Les nouveaux contes d'Arakïell : La Belle au Bois dormant
by Arakiell
Summary: Une belle princesse gâtée par Dame nature, n'écoute pas assez les prophéties des fées et passe outre les avertissements. La quenouille fait son office, et elle s'endort pour cent, mais les deux Chaperons cousines vont prendre les choses en main et lui coller dans les pattes un Prince Charmant pile poil comme il faut. A lire !
1. Chapter 1

Et me voici de retour avec une nouvelle version du célèbre conte : » La Belle au Bois dormant » du non moins célèbre Charles Perrault. Pauvre homme !

Enfin, une fois de plus, j'ai mis mon grain de folie au service de mon écriture. Me direz-vous si j'ai bien fait ?

Belle lecture à vous…

La belle au bois dormant

(où l'Art de roupiller en toute quiétude…)

Il était une fois un roi et une reine, qui étaient si fâchés de n'avoir point d'enfants, si fâchés qu'on ne saurait dire *

Et ben avec un tel commencement il était fort à parier que l'histoire allait en pâtir ! Un p'tit coup de mou Monsieur Perrault ?

Allez…je vais reprendre les choses en main.

Il était donc, en un merveilleux royaume où même les rats portaient le nœud papillon, un roi et une reine bien ennuyés de n'avoir su, par leurs pratiques régulières et tapageuses, offrir à ce pays enchanteur un ou une descendante…

Le mari eut beau flatter la croupe de sa moitié, rien de bon n'en sortit, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi ! Les diplomates, mages, sorciers, marabouts et autres charlatans, défilèrent devant leurs précieux souverains et les hâtèrent de mettre les bouchées doubles, mais hélas…il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence…tintin, le néant, nada !

Point d'héritier en vue ! Maudite soit cette terrible nature qui octroyait tant à certains (le papa du _Petit Poucet_ était bien connu pour ses exploits de reproducteur !) et peau d'balle à d'autres !

Il fut même question, lors d'une soirée de beuverie, de confier Sa très gracieuse Majesté Léopoldine au sabre de Monsieur Poucet, mais après avoir dégrisé, Monsieur le monarque prit en considération l'horreur de la situation et s'en alla décuver en grande vitesse !

Pourtant…un jour…par l'opération du Saint Esprit, ou on ne sait quoi d'autre, la reine devint grosse (ce n'est pas un terme joli j'en conviens, mais c'est ce qui se disait à l'époque alors je reste dans le ton), et accoucha d'une petite fille toute mignonette.

L'on fit un beau baptême et invita tout ce qui se comptait de noblesse et l'on alla quérir toutes les fées du pays afin de protéger le destin de la petitoune. Pas encore haute comme trois pommes, elle fut dotée de toutes les perfections possibles, et même ses petits pets de demoiselle bien née sentaient la rose…c'était dire !

Le jour du Baptême, l'on dressa un banquet royal, forcément, et l'on plaça devant chacune des fées, un étui de velours contenant des couverts en or incrustées de pierreries…et ben, rien que ça !

Mais…car il y a toujours un mais dans ces histoires tirées par les cheveux, il se trouva une fée…une vieille bique, nommons là ainsi, que l'on oublia d'inviter. C'est bête hein ?

Enfin, toujours fut-il que fort vexée d'avoir été oubliée, la vieille vint se présenter tel un poil dans le bouillon, ce qui eut le mérite de déranger le bon ordonnancement de la cérémonie.

Vêtue de haillons, un fichu dont on ne parvenait plus à déterminer la couleur, des bas qui plissaient sur ses guiboles piquantes, la bonne femme possédait un visage des plus ingrat ! Entre deux yeux globuleux voilés par une cataracte qu'il aurait été bien utile d'opérer, un nez crochu surmonté d'une bonne grosse verrue, et pour finir, un menton en galoche garni, çà et là, de quelques poils noirs bien durs. Cette vision paradisiaque fit entendre sa voix, et ce ne fut pas pour chanter un air d'opéra :

Alphonsine : Alors, bande de rats, et encore ce serait faire trop d'honneur à ces fichus bestioles, vous oubliez d'inviter la doyenne laquelle mériterait un tapis rouge sous ses pieds ? Scélérats, gougnafiers !

Désolés, mais pas tant que ça au vu de la gueule de la vieille, le roi et la reine, tentèrent de tempérer la colère légitime de la bonne femme :

Roi : Veuillez considérer cet oubli comme une étourderie de jeunes parents trop heureux d'avoir mis au monde la huitième merveille du monde et encore nous sommes si humbles !

Alphonsine : Jeunes ? Et ben, il y en a certains pour qui un miroir rendrait bien des services ! Alors la huitième merveille du monde serait cette braillarde qui me dévisse les oreilles ?

Léopoldine : Ce n'est point une braillarde ! C'est ma petite fille, mon petit cœur, ma petite brioche en sucre…

Alphonsine : Que l'on m'apporte une bassine, je vais vomir ! Trêve de plaisanterie ! Je veux une assiette, des couverts, un pichet de pinard bien rouge et bien costaud, attention pas d'la piquette, et un peu de cette considération qui vous fait tant défaut.

L'on accorda à la vieille tout ce qu'elle désirait, prudence était mère de sûreté, et l'on commença à faire bombance.

Vint alors le moment, pour les fées, d'accorder chacune un don au bébé. La première déclama qu'elle serait la plus belle personne dans le royaume, ni plus ni moins. La seconde qu'elle aurait l'esprit d'un ange, la troisième offrit la grâce dans tout ce qu'entreprendrait la petite princesse, la quatrième qu'elle danserait comme une ballerine et dans la foulée, la cinquième lui offrit une voix de rossignol !

La dernière des fées décréta, tout de go, qu'avec la danse et le chant, il serait de bon ton de la doter d'un sens inné pour la pratique d'instruments de musiques de tous poils ce qui cadrait parfaitement avec les autres dons.

Devant tant de complaisance, le roi et la reine versèrent une petite larmichète, en se félicitant d'avoir si bien œuvré en amont pour aboutir à un aussi beau résultat.

Mais…car il y a toujours un mais aux jolies choses énoncées, l'on avait oublié la vieille fée, laquelle se rappela au bon souvenir de l'assemblée en annonçant de sa voix mielleuse que la princesse se piquerait le doigt avec un fuseau et qu'elle en mourrait !

Horreur et damnation !

Cette prophétie fit grand bruit et la vieille bique en fut ravie, si bien qu'elle découvrit son sourire moche et bancale puisqu'il manquait quelques quenottes au compteur.

Cependant, la plus jeune des fées, cachée derrière une tapisserie (que faisait-elle donc qui nécessitait une telle dissimulation…hum ?) sortie de sa cachette, un peu échevelée et les joues rouges et déclama haut et fort à ses souverains, que la princesse ne mourrait pas de cette blessure, mais qu'elle tomberait dans un profond sommeil durant cent ans et qu'un jeune, beau, talentueux, fort, et bien bâti Prince Charmant, viendrait la sortir de cet état et la prendrait, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, comme épouse et la comblerait de bonheur, de joie, de contentement et d'orgasmes !

Le public frémit ! Diantre, tant de promesses seraient-elles véritablement tenues (surtout la dernière ?) ou n'était-ce point là un brin de charlatanisme déguisé en prophétie illusoire ?

Le temps que la question parvienne au cerveau de chacun des invités légèrement embrumés par les vapeurs de l'alcool, entra dans la salle d'apparat, une petite fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, aux socquettes blanches immaculées, à l'air mutine et au visage bien fait sur lequel trônait un sourire candide…enfin, à première vue puisqu'il eut tendance à se teinter d'un air mauvais que chacun interpréta comme une vilaine vision.

A ses côtés se tenaient, un magicien au ventron rebondi par quelques excès de bières, un lutin à la crinière crasseuse et au sourire encore plus vicelard que la mignonette aux côtés de laquelle il se tenait, un chat rond aux multiples dents pointus et à la fourrure miteuse, et une jeune femme au corsage serré contenant à grand peine deux magnifiques rondeurs que les mâles présents rêvaient de pétrir avec la grâce d'un boulanger à l'heure de son dur labeur. Ses boucles blondes oscillaient, tout comme ses intentions mignonettes de mettre ces messieurs à genoux et pas pour déclamer de la prose !

La petite fille aux cheveux rouges se racla la gorge et ce fut moins une qu'elle n'expulse un crachat, mais elle se retint :

: Bonjour à vous, nobles personnes que des poches bien garnies trouveraient une certaine praticité à s'alléger quelque peu ! Je me nomme Chaperon Rouge et voici le magicien Alachnÿ…

Alachnÿ : Le plus grand magicien que la Terre ait porté et que personne n'a, à ce jour, osé contester ! Les Gandalf, Merlin l'enchanteur , Oudini et autres manouches, n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! Qu'on se le dise !

: Ouais, bon, on a compris ! A part le mage dans toute sa splendeur, voici Mic Mac, qui vole plus vite que son ombre, voici pourquoi il serait plus raisonnable de me confier votre or, le chat du magicien qui ne sert à rien mais sans qui Alachnÿ ne serait pointAlachnÿ, et ma cousinette bien proprette, bien gentillette, mais point crétinette, Chaperon Rose, spécialiste dans le domaine des remises à niveau de formes cylindrique à épaississement graduel ! Alors devant ces vilaines paroles énoncées par une vieille peau bien trop portée sur la bouteille, j'annonce haut et fort, que je suis dans une emphase sans pareille et dans ces moments-là, faut pas m'la jouer à l'envers. J'ai donc, le privilège de dénouer ce vilain présage à condition que vous crachiez au bassinet parce que y'a pas marquer « abrutie » sur mon joli front lisse que d'autres m'envient ! Quèque vous en dîtes ? On scelle le pacte et on crache sur le tout ?

Les souverains encore sous le choc d'une telle proposition ne surent s'il s'agissait de lard ou de cochon, et fixèrent la petite fille au sourire tendancieux. S'approcha alors une autre vieille, (c'était la journée portes ouvertes du troisième âge ou quoi ?), le chignon en bataille, le jupon remonté sur des gambettes…ma foi, pas trop mal faites et un rouge à lèvres carmin lequel jurait sur cette dame d'un âge canonique :

Mère-Grand : Majestés, veuillez excuser mon entrée un peu décousue et fort malvenue j'imagine, mais ne vous fiez point aux airs doucereux de cette petite peste ou il vous en coûtera une jambe et peut-être même un bras dès lors que vous lui aurait confié les clefs de votre coffre ! Je suis, pour mon plus grand malheur, l'arrière Mère-Grand de cette variole ambulante et fais de ma quête pour contrer ses vilains plans, un sacerdoce !

La petite fille plissa son regard noir et cracha par terre :

: Et ben voilà, je viens de sceller notre pacte, souverains respectueux de ce royaume en perdition, car je vous le dis, votre petitoune ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part, sauf dans mon giron. Alors si vous voulez pas la retrouver aussi raide que le braquemard du pater familias Poucet, vous feriez mieux de me la confier ! Ah, au passage…salut ma mamichette ! Alors on a sorti son rouge attrape -bouche ? Bravo ma mémé adorée, tu les feras tous tomber à terre la langue pendante et t'auras pas à te plaindre de ces organes mis à ta disposition.

La mémé montra son poing à son arrière-petite-fille, tandis que la vieille fée s'approcha de la marmouflette :

Alphonsine : Mais dis donc…je te reconnais toi ! Tu es l'enfant du Diable !

A ces mots, chacun se signa ! A l'envers, à l'endroit et même en diagonale, c'était une forme de sûreté, afin d'attirer la protection divine sur leurs chères têtes pouilleuses :

: Toujours le mot pour rire la vieille ! Et…ça s'pourrait, mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié. Démonia qu'on me surnomme, mais en vérité je vous le dis…oups j'ai emprunté ces mots à un autre, je ne suis qu'une innocente petite fille et mon désir de bien faire ne se voit qu'à mon air angélique. N'écoutez pas les affabulations de ma mémé déjantée. Elle est jalouse de mon sex appeal !

Et la petite, mains derrière le dos, minauda, se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre aussi innocemment que la brebis nouvellement née :

Léopoldine : C'est d'accord Chaperon Rouge. Nous te confions la sécurité de notre petit bijou.

: Yep ! Voila une sage décision d'autant qu'une poignée d'or jeté là-dessus me ferais presque faire des miracles !

Et son rire se répandit dans la salle accompagné d'un grand froid dont chaque convive en ressenti la morsure :

: Ne soyez point interloqués par ma petite cousinette bien proprette et un brin farceuse. Elle ne paraît pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air. Chien qui aboie ne mords pas forcément.

: Ouaip ! Elle a tout dit la cousine dont vous admirez tous la croupe bien faite. Ça réveille les appétits pas vrais ? Bon, qu'est-ce qui a à grailler ? Ma dent creuse se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et j'aime pas la faire attendre. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur !

Un jeune homme pas plus haut que trois pommes répondit au huitième de temps :

Petit Poucet : Tu es toujours énervée et tu parles fort !

La petite fille se tourna dans sa direction. Une exclamation malicieuse éclaira ses traits :

: Tiens, v'la l'bestiau !

Petit Poucet : Je ne suis pas un bestiau…euh, et d'abord qu'est-ce que c'est un bestiau ?

Et le petitou commença à se gratouiller les cheveux…

Il fallait préciser, que le petit bonhomme n'avait pas beaucoup pris en hauteur. Il fallait prier pour que l'intérieur se fut étoffé mais…après une courte espérance de la part de Chaperon Rouge, la constatation était de taille : la cervelle du moineau n'avait guère évoluée elle non plus :

: Décidément…tu grésilles toujours d'la carafe* toi ! Allez, c'est pas grave, reste à espérer qu'ton petit bâton servira tes ardeurs aussi vaillamment que celui de ton pater familias. Et là je ne crois pas me tromper de beaucoup. Les gènes ça s'récupère bien quèque part et vu qu'c'est pas monté au cerveau principal, il servira le p'tit cerveau du bas !

Ce à quoi le Petit Poucet répondit :

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris !

Et la fête reprit son cours.

L'on dansa, l'on chanta de belles ritournelles et l'on se goinfra à en vomir de satisfaction tant il fut bon de se remplir la panse.

Une bonne quinzaine d'années s'écoula sous le pont de la vie de la petite princesse et de ses sujets. La beauté de cette enfant réjouissait ses deux parents tout à fait satisfaits et fort désireux de lui offrir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Pour accorder toutes les chances possibles à ce souhait, il n'était pas rare d'entrevoir les souverains, les soirs de pleine lune, (il était dit par les sorcières des bois alentours que ces nuits-là, les chances de concevoir se multipliait par dix !) se rendre dans les célèbres clubs échangistes « Au trou fleuri » ou « Au royaume de la pendelotte », afin de booster un peu les libidos royales. Monseigneur savait accomplir son devoir conjugal avec emphase ! Ce n'était pas un souverain pour rien !

Mais il fallut se rendre à l'évidence…il n'y aurait point de compagnons de jeux pour le petite principessa, ce qui n'empêcha nullement le couple de poursuivre ses investigations dans lesdits clubs afin de se perfectionner…en toute simplicité, précisons-le.

La jeune fille grandit, élevée par des précepteurs auprès desquels moult enseignements lui furent dispensés.

Et le temps s'écoula…

Beaucoup avaient vieillis, d'autres avaient vu le jour, certains en avaient même oubliés cette vilaine prophétie lancée par une vieille bique de marraine à la tête mal faite.

Cependant, et dans une simple mesure de prévention, le roi, encore un peu réfléchi avant de sombrer dans la sénilité, (il fallait bien faire preuve de prévoyance…) avait ordonné que l'on supprima toutes les quenouilles dans les maisons du royaume et qu'on les brûla sur la place publique.

Plusieurs blessures furent à déplorer car les morveux des villages environnants, n'avaient pas trouvés mieux que de sauter sur les flammes des bûchers histoires de jouer avec ce mauvais sort qui se mêlaient aux volutes de fumée.

Bien mal leurs en pris car quelques culs cloqués demeurèrent bandés en attendant que ne s'efface les traces de leurs étourderies !

Mais…comme cela se passe souvent dans les contes de fée où les âneries se comptent par milliers, telles les feuilles mortes que l'on ramasse à la pelle en automne, il demeura un objet maudit entre les mains d'une vieille femme, laquelle vivait en retrait dans un obscur grenier poussiéreux.

La brave femme, laquelle devint par la suite l'odieuse bonne femme qui aurait mieux fait de casser sa quenouille (enfin l'on sut, plus tard, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la prophétie, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait conservé l'objet maudit), filait la laine en chantonnant (enfin en tentant de chantonner vu son âge canonique et ses cordes vocales usées), lorsqu'elle entrevit la poupette de princesse s'approcher de son métier à tisser.

Ses parents, absents du royaume et trop occupés à prendre leurs aises dans leur résidence secondaire au bord d'un lac pas très loin du club libertin « Au trou fleuri » où les avaient entrainés l'Arrière Mère-Grand de Chaperon Rose, avait accordé toute liberté à leur fifille et s'en étaient allés leurs âmes en paix.

Fatale erreur !

A peine la mignonette aperçut-elle la quenouille, qu'elle ressenti le besoin de s'en emparer :

Belle au bois dormant : (que nous nommerons, Bella vu que son nom comporte trop de wagons au compteur) : Eh salut la vieille ! Mais dis-moi, elle est belle ta quenouille ! Tiens je vais essayer de faire mieux que toi, ce qui ne devrait pas être bien difficile vu que je suis bien plus jeune et bien plus habile de mes doigts que toi la vieille chouette !

Un peu décontenancé par ce charmant discours où transparaissait un brin de poésie tout à fait personnelle, la dame demeura un instant interdite se posant la question de savoir comment une si jolie bouche pouvait laisser échapper de telles horreurs :

Vieille dame : Mais…mais ma petite, un peu de respect je te prie. Il y a certainement une autre façon pour réclamer un souhait lorsqu'on se trouve être une aussi jolie jeune fille…

Bella : Primo, j'cause comme je veux, secondo, j'suis la fille du roi, et troisio où quelque chose dans l'genre, tu vas m'filer ta quenouille avant que je ne décide de monter sur mes grands destriers !

Au vu de cette démone (tiens, tiens, la venue de Chaperon Rouge le jour du baptême de la petitoune, n'aurait-elle pas laissée quelques traces ? A creuser…), la respectable octogénaire et quelques poussières de jours, lui abandonna son métier à tisser et…comme il était à prévoir, la jeune fille se piqua le doigt et s'écroula comme une meringue mal cuite sur le sol ce qui, à l'évidence, manquait de convenance !

Ni une, ni deux, les souverains, en pleins ébats ou débats concernant l'art et la manière d'occuper son temps libre en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam, au « Trou fleuri », revinrent illico au palais et sombrèrent dans le désespoir !

Leur fifille adorée, ronflait à fendre les bûches sans que rien ne put l'éveiller…

Ce fut alors que la vieille fée, (décidément, les grands âges dans ce conte, n'était pas forcément sources de sagesse), revint montrer le bout de son gânachon et se mit à rire comme une débile en appréciant la mine déconfite des gens du royaume.

Par effet d'opposition, la plus jeune des fées arriva en trombe, toujours échevelée et les joues rouges (mais à quoi passait-elle son temps, bigre !), et conjura le sort en faisant sombrer tous les gens, les animaux, les plantes et mêmes les rats en habits de gala dans un profond sommeil en attendant que les cent prochaines années ne s'écoulent en s'étirant paresseusement.

Mais…parce qu'il y a toujours un mais dans ces contes bien pourraves, le réveil ne se déroula point comme prévu !

Les souverains et les gens de la Cour avaient bien remis un pied dans le monde de la réalité en s'étirant comme jamais, les plantes avaient bien repris leurs croissances, les animaux avaient parfaitement retrouvés le cycle de leurs vies, les rats s'en allaient même danser à leur gala annuel, mais…la petitoune devenu une très belle jeune femme, demeura plongée dans un profond sommeil et ronflait toujours au point de perturber ses futurs sujets.

Bon sang, mais c'était bien sûr ! Il manquait le Prince Charmant à l'appel !

Comme il tardait à venir, l'on fit appel aux zingarelli de service…la troupe de Chaperon Rose !

Et voici comment l'histoire se poursuivit…

Ledit Prince, aussi stupide que beau, courait la gueuse, les poches remplies du bel or de son beau papa !

Il fallait préciser que le gentilhomme n'était point libre, mais lié à une petite princesse potiche, au visage ingrat, à la taille épaisse, possédant un cœur aussi vaste qu'un continent au beau milieu duquel trônait dans son habit de lumière son époux flamboyant : Prince Charmant !

Mais alors, me direz-vous (ou pas, c'est selon…), que faisait donc ce noble personnage à courir deux lièvres à la fois, alors qu'un serment l'attachait à cette jeune femme peu glorieuse ?

Eh bien la raison en était fort simple…beau-papa possédait une fortune considérable ! Entre les revenus agricoles, les bénéfices du commerce de son royaume avec ceux alentours, ses chevaux de courses et ses mines d'or, le papounet avait eu de quoi offrir un somptueux mariage à sa fifille, comme une dot à son gendre. Cependant, le roi s'était très vite rendu compte des fâcheuses manières du mari de sa fille, à dépenser le moindre écu pour profiter de biens des culs. Diantre !

Il coupa le robinet des finances, mais point celui dont Prince Charmant était dépendant. Tout aussi naturellement, le mâle pervers, appris, par les entremises du lutin Mic Mac, à piquer dans la cachemaille du souverain grâce à un passe que lui avait confectionné la demi-portion, si bien, qu'il ne perdit point ses belles habitudes d'offrir ses soupirs aux gueuses des tripots alentours.

Qu'on se le dise, Prince était un libertin, comptait bien le rester et assouvir ses vices sans qu'on ne le prenne la main dans le sac. D'ailleurs, généralement, ses mains ne trainaient pas dans les bourses de ses dames, mais plutôt sur le petit pré fraîchement tondu qu'elles possédaient dans leurs entrecuisses.

En plus d'être pervers, le mâle possédait un sens aigu du bien paraître, aussi lui fallait-il souvent changer sa garde-robe. Les nouveaux modèles sortis des ateliers de son couturier favori, Karl Lagueulefolle, coutaient bien un bras à chaque fois, mais il n'en avait cure. Seules ses chemises de soies et ses pantalons de satins, comptaient à ses yeux, de plus, ses membres repoussaient à chaque fois. Quelle aubaine !

En ce jour particulier, après s'être allégé auprès d'une de ses poulettes, le bonze ronflait la bouche en cœur se reposant de ses exploits. Il avait oublié son rendez-vous auprès de Bella la principessa !

Les deux Chaperons furent chargées de récupérer, en un seul morceau, tant qu'à faire, le mézigue et de le ramener dare dare, au palais.

Chemin faisant, trottinant pour l'une, activant ses petits pas pour l'autre, Chaperon Rose eut envie d'assouvir un besoin naturel, lequel requerrait un minimum d'intimité, aussi se dissimula-t-elle derrière des fourrés en baissant sa légendaire culotte.

Pendant ce temps, Chaperon Rouge, sa cousine, demeura sur le chemin. Pour passer le temps, elle s'amusait à lancer des cailloux sur les animaux venus admirer l'éclipse solaire (ce qui aurait pu leur être pardonné si ce n'était la malice de la petite fille, trop heureuse de retrouver là, sa véritable nature).

: Allez…approchez-vous les glandouillons que je puisse vous canarder ! J'en raterai pas un qu'on se le dise, j'ai la super forme ! Faut qu'le sang gicle !

Derrière ses buissons, Chaperon Rose, tentait de la raisonner :

: Laisse donc ces pauvres choux tranquilles ma cousine !

: Des clous ! J'm'amuse trop bien !

Ce fut alors qu'elle distingua à quelques pas de là, un groupe de garçons pas tout à fait hommes, mais plus du tout des enfants, qui venaient dans sa direction. Immédiatement, elle plissa les yeux, jeta discrètement les derniers cailloux qu'elle tenait en mains et les plaça derrière son dos. Goguenards, les morveux s'imaginèrent se gonfler d'importance devant une petite fille et adoptèrent une démarche digne d'une bande de cow-boys justiciers.

Chaperon Rouge se dandinait bien gentiment en souriant comme un petit ange. Le chef de la troupe s'avança vers elle, l'observa quelques instants, puis s'adressa avec ces mots :

Garçon chef : Qu'est-ce tu fous là la morveuse ?

: Je me promenais dans la forêt pour ramasser des fleurs à mon Arrière-Mère-grand si gentille. Elle m'a donné quelques sous pour lui acheter du beurre dont elle a grand besoin pour ses nombreuses cabrioles avec les messieurs qui viennent lui conter fleurette.

Garçon chef : Quoi ? Quelles cabrioles ? Et d'abord…file-moi ton fric !

: Mais si je vous donne mes soussous comment achèterai-je mes deux livres ( _un kilo_ ) de beurre pour ma mamichette ?

Garçon chef : Deux livres de beurre ? Ben dis donc, quels genres de cabrioles elle fait ta vieille bique ?

: Un genre que je ne sais pas dire. Je suis si…innocente. Il n'y a pas plus gentille que moi.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses jolies lèvres roses….qui évolua rapidement en un rictus des plus sournois. Tous les garçons posèrent leurs regards sur ses petites dents pointues. Il n'en fallut guère plus à Chaperon Rouge pour balancer un bon coup de pied dans le tibia du garçon qui se prenait pour le roi du monde avant de lui mordre la main, qu'il avait voulu abattre sur son visage. La petite furie, ne ménagea point ses efforts et ses dents percèrent la peau de son assaillant lui occasionnant une terrible blessure.

Gazrçon chef : Ahhhhhh ! Lâche-moi petite hyène ! Attaquez-là vous autres ! Voyez pas qu'elle est en train de m'arracher la main ?

Peu enclin à subir la même mésaventure, les copains prirent la fuite, abandonnant leur chef à son triste sort. Quel beau sens de l'amitié voyait-on là !

: Eh ben ! C'est une belle brochette de trompes la mort tes potes ! Allez, pour une fois, je vais faire preuve de clémence et te laisser partir, mais tu vides tes poches avant, le gland, où y s'pourrait bien que j'remette le couvert sur ta deuxième menotte !

Larmoyant comme une petite fille, le garçon s'exécuta et lança pêle mêle, un couteau au manche d'ivoire, un paquet de bonbons, et quelques sous probablement soutiré avec le sourire à de pauvres hères ayant eu le malheur de croiser sa route :

: Allez, rentre chez toi l'avorton et souviens-toi qu'avant de t'attaquer à plus petit que soi, faut apprendre à s'méfier de l'eau qui dort !

Garçon chef : Mais…mais enfin qui es-tu ?

: Démonia qu'c'est-y qu'on m'appelle parfois, mais plus communément c'est Chaperon Rouge. Souviens-t-en ! Allez zou, file !

Et la charmante enfant lui refila un dernier coup de pied pour la route histoire qu'il emmène avec lui un agréable souvenir de cette dantesque rencontre. Au même moment, Chaperon Rose et ses triomphantes montgolfières, sortirent de derrière les fourrés. Le mâle pas encore tout à fait apte à se servir de ses roustons, reconnu tout de même qu'elle possédait là, de quoi faire joujou de bien belles façons et avant de quitter ce charmant coin de forêt, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un : Ohhh…que c'est joli ! en laissant plonger ses mirettes dans le généreux décolleté de la belle.

: C'est pas d'ton âge le morveux. Dégage de là avant que j' morde tes boulettes et alors là…tintin pour la suite ! T'auras plus qu'tes paluches pour monter au huitième ciel.

Garçon chef : Euh…ça s'arrête pas à sept normalement ?

: Ouaip, pour le commun des mortels, mais ma cousinette elle te fait accéder à un étage supplémentaire. C'est dire l'étendue de ses prouesses ! Et alors si tu connaissais l'ancêtre…t'aurais ta cervelle décalquée sous les toits du monde !

Le garçon partit en courant, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Chaperon Rose en lui faisant de l'œil, ce qui lui valut un dernier souvenir de la petitoune…une bonne grosse caillasse au croupion !

Et trottinant, cahin caha pour Chaperon Rose pour laquelle la hauteur des talons de ses bottines représentait un sérieux handicap, elles finirent par arriver devant le célèbre club libertin que l'on ne mentionnait dans aucunes histoires mais qui avait bien pignon sur rue : « **Au trou fleuri** » !

Bien des personnages de conte de fées s'y rendaient régulièrement mais l'on cachait ces faits pour la respectabilité de la clientèle de la maison close. Comme il était plaisant d'apercevoir, **Riquet à la houppe** , l **'Ogre** de la forêt, **Le Chat Botté** , et bien entendu **Prince Charmant** , quitter les lieux, le sourire aux lèvres, leurs bourses allégées…fallait-il préciser la nature des bourses citées ! Un moment de poésie s'installa dans cette noble pensée…

Curieusement, l'établissement semblait être au prise d'une intense frénésie. Un va et vient, ( _ce qui était un mouvement fortement apprécié par les petites poulettes officiant dans ces lieux)_ , inhabituel se présenta sur le perron comme à l'entrée de service. Chaperon Rose poussa des hauts cris ce qui attira l'attention des messieurs sortis en catastrophe les mains à leurs pantalons afin d'éviter qu'ils ne glissent sur leurs chevilles. La petite poupée blonde interpella l'un d'entre eux :

: Ooohhh…mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici mon brave petit monsieur…ouh, fort bien pourvu à ce que je devine derrière ce pan de chemise !

Le Monsieur tout fier de se sentir apprécié jusque dans les moindres recoins de sa petite personne, commença par sourire, ce qui était déjà une belle manœuvre en soi, avant de s'approcher l'air goguenard et de satisfaire la curiosité de Chaperon tout en plongeant son regard dans la Silicone Valley :

Monsieur : Chaperon Rose…c'est toujours un plaisir de vous rencontrer, comme tout ce que vous possédez sur vous d'ailleurs ! Et bien figurez-vous, que l'alarme incendie vient de se déclencher et nous quittons le pont, tels les rats sur un navire condamné à sombrer. Ceci dit, je coulerai bien quelque chose en vous !

: Ouuuhh, comme vous êtes chou petit pou. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une méprise et que la situation va s'aplanir d'un instant à l'autre.

Monsieur : En tous les cas, vos formes, elles, ne sont pas prêtes à le faire et c'est tant mieux pour nous autres mâles !

Pendant cet échange tout à fait appréciable, Chaperon Rouge eut un trait de génie !

Dans l'affolement, le vigile du club, ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux personnes rassemblées devant l'auberge, aussi, le sourire de la petite démone s'intensifia à la vitesse de la lumière. L'occasion de « coincer » l'Arrière-Mère-Grand, était trop belle ! Une chance pareille ne se reproduirait probablement pas avant un long moment. Aussi, se faufila-t-elle entre les gens en panique, pour entrer insidieusement dans l'établissement.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans les couloirs, elle riait comme une petite folle :

: Mon jour de gloire est arrivée vieille bique ! Qui sait-y qui va se faire tirer le portrait dans toutes les dimensions possibles ? Ahahaha !

Son i Phone en main, la drôlesse donna des coups de pied dans toutes les portes pour les ouvrir et finit par tomber sur son ancêtre, fort bien occupée, mais encore dissimulée sous la couette de satin rouge, laquelle tanguait de façon suspecte…(les vêtements posés à la hâte sur un fauteuil de velours pourpre, non loin du lit la dénoncèrent)

Le triomphe à portée d'un clic, elle dirigea son téléphone sur la scène du crime et tira d'un coup sec sur la couette. Mais là…

Peau d'balle ! L'appareil ne se déclencha point.

Furieuse, elle tourna le smartphone vers elle, et aperçut sur l'écran le terrible symbole de la batterie déchargée ! Horreur, damnation éternelle !

La petite fille secoua ses bouclettes rousses en hurlant :

: Ahh ! Miséroïdes ! Stevie, qu'ont faits ces glands d'ingénieurs chez La Pomme ? Argh ! Le morceau du fruit me reste en travers de la gorge !

Pendant ce temps-là, l'ancêtre revêtit un vêtement des plus correct et se planta avec un air narquois devant ce qu'elle considérait comme une erreur de la nature :

Arrière-Mère-Grand : Alors petit cafard…lâchée par sa technologie ? J'en suis fort aise, rugit maintenant, et quitte ces lieux avant de recevoir mon poing sur ton joli petit nez de fouineuse.

Retrouvant un semblant de fierté, la petite fille se redressa et répondit avec une douceur inhabituelle dans sa voix :

: Ma mamichette que j'adore bien plus que ma propre vie, je vais m'en aller, non sans emporter, dans ma besace, de bien belles images que je vais me faire un plaisir de colporter à tout venant en trainant toute la misère du monde tel un boulet trop lourd derrière moi. Je provoquerai, dans mon sillage, un élan de pitié sans pareil et je vais rehausser, à coups sûr, ta respectabilité légendaire ma mémé d'amour !

Arrière-Mère-Grand : Encore faudrait-il que l'on te croie ?

Le regard de la démone se plissa :

: Je suis une excellente comédienne ma mouminette. J'ai été à bonne école, pas vrai ? Mieux qu'au Cours Florent ! Pour un peu, on me donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession !

La vieille dame se signa avant de s'avancer poing levé en direction de l'insecte nuisible. Bien entendu, la petite bien plus agile que son parent âgé, recula et se mit à trottiner en quittant la chambre :

: Ce n'est que partie remise, ma respectable Arrière-Grand Michou ! Je finirai bien par filmer ta bobine et celle de ton prétendant tout à son labeur et s'essoufflant comme un bœuf sur sa marchandise avariée !

Et un projectile, venu d'on ne sait où, vola dans la pièce que, bien entendu, Chaperon Rouge évita avec adresse.

Voilà…il en était ainsi dans la véritable vie des personnages de conte de fée !

Tiens…une petite jeune femme attira son attention. Ne s'agissait-il pas de la petite fée passe partout derrière les tapisseries murales avec une prédisposition pour s'y activer de fort belles manières ?

Ni une, ni deux, elle fondit sur elle, tel un loup sur sa proie :

: Tiens tiens…mais ne serait-ce point-là, notre bonne petite fée « Tapisserie » ? Alors, on vient chercher l'inspiration ?

Gênée d'avoir été reconnue par cette petite fille à l'aspect peu ordinaire, la jeune femme tenta d'apposer une explication des plus logique sur ce fait gênant :

Fée tapisserie : Mais…euh…enfin, que vas-tu insinuer petite fille ? Et d'abord que fais-tu ici ? N'est-ce pas interdit aux mineurs ?

: J'ai mes entrées partout gentille fée !

Fée Tapisserie : Ma présence s'explique par le fait qu'un incendie menaçait cet établissement et mon aide a été fort utile pour tous les pensionnaires.

: Bien sûr ! Vous avez dû disposer, en ces lieux, de bien belles lances à incendie…pas vrai ?

Chaperon Rose, que l'on vit avancer de ses petits pas légendaires, soufflait comme une perdue :

: Ah te voilà ma cousinette ? Je te cherchais partout ! Quelle histoire mes aïeux !

: Yep ! Justement notre aïeule se trouve en ces lieux à butiner le nectar des dieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui faisant face la fixèrent d'un air ahuris :

: Taratata ma petite cousine, laisse-donc ces affaires-là pour les grands et sors d'ici. Cet endroit n'est pas adapté au regard innocent d'une enfant de ton âge.

: Ou qu'elle est l'enfant au regard innocent ? A d'autres, je sais très bien que vous venez toutes et tous pratiquer le très difficile art de la fornication libertine !

Chaperon Rose prit, d'autorité, la main de son parent et l'entraina à sa suite :

: Ouuuhh la la ! Quittons vite cet endroit de perdition. Je devine chez toi des interrogations qu'il ne serait pas bon de satisfaire. Au revoir Mademoiselle la fée, vous pouvez reprendre le cours de vos activités.

: De votre chevauchée endiablée serait plus juste ! Non ? Endiiaaaaablé ! Ahahahaha…

Un courant d'air froid se faufila entre les jambes des jeunes femmes, et l'on crut même entendre un rire sombre et malveillant.

Une fois parvenu à l'air libre, les deux jeunes femmes aperçurent Prince Charmant en grande conversation avec le vigile, lequel se redressa tel un ressort à la vue de la petite rouquine :

Vigile : Encore toi ? J'aurais dû me méfier et surveiller davantage tous les accès de cette foutu boîte !

: Yep ! T'as encore merdouillé on dirait Terminator ! C'est que bien des accès se proposent à une visite en profondeur par ici, pas vrai ?

Choqué par un langage aussi peu conventionnel chez une enfant…enfin du moins chez un être en dessous d'un mètre vingt, taille de l'enfance chez ce grand penseur devant l'Eternel, l'homme ne se laissa point désarçonner :

Vigile : Disparais de ma vue progéniture du démon avant que je ne te réduise en purée, enfant ou pas, chose dont je doute !

: Tu finiras par le savoir un jour mon poteau ! Allez, bonjour chez toi et surveille bien tes ouailles !

Pendant ce temps, Prince Charmant tout occupé à arranger ses dentelles et fanfreluches, souriait d'aise. Le bonze affichait l'air du mâle empli de fierté par ses nombreuses prouesses. Enfin, du moins le pensait-il ce qui était déjà une demi gloire en soi. Chaperon Rouge se hâta de le faire redescendre d'un étage :

: Alors le gland, on t'cherchait partout !

Prince Charmant : Qu'elle est drôle ! Cette enfant pervertie me fera mourir de rire un de ces jours.

Et le bel étalon secoua son mouchoir en dentelle vénitienne en ricanant tel un dindon. Les deux Chaperons se saisirent chacune d'une de ses menottes, et l'entrainèrent à leurs suites. Le Petit Poucet avait la lourde tâche de trouver un destrier digne de Prince afin qu'il fasse une entrée remarquée dans le royaume de ses gracieuses Majestés, parents de la principessa.

Au lieudit du rendez-vous, au centre du Bois Joli ou se trouvait une charmante clairière ensoleillée, l'on vit au loin, une…vache…oh…ah non, à bien y regarder, il s'agissait du Petit Poucet sur un drôle d'animal. Ce que tous avaient pris au départ pour un bovidé, se révéla être un charmant petit poney à la robe fauve. Emmêlés dans le crin de sa longue queue bien fournie, se trouvait du crottin séché. Sa crinière pourvue de mille nœuds, faisait peine à voir. Les jambes du Petit Poucet, se balançait sur le ventre rebondi de l'animal et il fallait l'entendre pousser des Hi Ha à tire larigot !

Une entrée pareille réduirait à néant, ( _la prévision n'était guère difficile à concevoir_ ), la respectabilité de notre Prince Charmant. Chaperon Rouge s'avança de quelques pas au-devant du poney, lequel venait de s'arrêter brutalement pour profiter de la bonne herbe bien grasse du pré en faisant basculer Petit Poucet cul par-dessus tête :

: Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bestiau ? T'en rates pas une l'avorton ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un glandouillon pareil ! J'ai bien envie, toi et ton cheval à bascule de vous mettre mon pied au derrière.

Pour toute réponse, le « bestiau », hennit en crachant sur la petite fille. Il fallait voir là une preuve de grande intelligence de la part de l'équidé pour avoir deviné le machiavélisme de cette petite humaine. Cette dernière entra dans une rage folle :

: J'vais t'conduire à l'abattoir pièce à viandes ! Et t'en ressortiras sous forme de steacks !

Alachnÿ sortit de sous les branchages des arbres. Il paraissait essoufflé :

Alachnÿ : Merdasse ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Oh…mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'çà ? Un cochon ? A moins que vous ayez mis la main sur un animal non répertorié dans le bestiaire animalier !

Chaperon Rose émit un rire cristallin en secouant ses boucles blondes. Aussitôt, Prince Charmant sentit une montée de sève envahir son asticot bien à l'abri dans son haut de chausse :

Prince Charmant : Nom de nom ! Même son rire provoque en moi de perverses intentions.

: Ouais ben range-les au plus profond de ce qui te sert de calebar, c'est pas l'moment. Garde tes munitions pour la princesse !

Chaperon Rose s'avança vers l'animal et lui flatta la croupe en lui parlant comme à un enfant :

: Petitou, petit chou, l'on va bien s'occuper de toi et te débarrasser de toutes ces saletés qui dissimule un futur étalon.

Petit Poucet : Euh…c'est une fille !

Chap ?Rose : Ah oui ? Une petite ponette ? Comme c'est chou !Alors il faudra bien la toiletter afin que les mâles se disputent ses faveurs. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes entre femelles !

: Dis-moi, l'bestiau, tu sembles t'y connaitre toi en reconnaissance de genres ? Ton paternel a su léguer son patrimoine génétique on dirait. Dommage, la stupidité va se reproduire à la vitesse de la lumière dans quèque années !

Comme à son habitude, le garçonnet devenu jeune homme, bien que sa petite taille ne le laissât point paraitre, se gratta la tête :

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris.

: Voilà au moins une chose dont on est sûr ! Bon, une fois de plus, je vais devoir reprendre les rênes en main. Alors magicien de grandeur, connaitriez-vous un loueur de canassons qui ressemblerait davantage à ce que l'on nomme communément un cheval ?

Alachnÿ : Vous posez la question ? Mais enfin, vous avez devant vous le plus grand de tous, et par définition, le plus apte à contourner tous les obstacles.

: Ben, tant mieux parce qu'avec ce gros tas poilu on aurait pas sauté un gravillon !

Et la ponette de cracher une seconde fois sur la fillette. L'on tenta de calmer sa colère mais l'on ne put empêcher la diablotine de déclamer un chapelet d'injures à faire rougir un couvent de carmélites. Bref, de fil en aiguille, l'on broda un nouvel écheveau et l'on déroba dans l'une des écuries royales, un Frison (coucou petitou !) de grande splendeur, à la queue bien fournie, ce qui était raccord avec celui qui aurait l'honneur de le chevaucher. Entre mâles de grande importance, la symbiose fut parfaite !

Chaperon Rose ne cessait de hennir…euh de gémir, toute ébahie par la force et la beauté de ce mâle équidé.

L'on recoiffa Prince Charmant, qui le valait bien, l'on dispersa une bombe de laque afin que son cheveu demeure au top de sa condition, on le pourvu de belles cuissardes noires ( _ce qui ne manquerait pas d'attiser la fougue d'une princesse trop longtemps assoupie_ ), et pour finir, on l'aspergea d'un parfum « **Nuit de fougue** », au nom bien choisit, avant de flatter la croupe…de l'étalon et non du dit Prince, pour le faire galoper en direction du château. _(Enfin, ceci dit, Prince aurait très certainement été en mesure de galoper lui aussi tout empressé qu'il était de démontrer à la Princesse, ses nombreux talents !)_

Cheveux aux vents, ( _juste ce qu'il fallait_ ), Prince se présenta devant les gardes en faction :

Prince Charmant : Oh là manants, ne faites point attendre la merveille qui se trouve devant vos prunelles ébahies et laissez-là pénétrer dans cette demeure…quelque peu laissée à l'abandon me semble-t-il, mais qu'enfin, je consentirai à visiter en son temps, comme sa future héritière également !

Ce à quoi il lui fut répondu :

Garde : Oui, le château et tous ses occupants se sont assoupis durant cent ans, c'est dire ! Il faudra bien une armée de petites mains pour dépoussiérer toutes ces pièces.

Prince Charmant : Oh…les petites mains, ça me connait mon brave.

Gardien : Ah oui ? Ceci dit, la princesse est toujours endormie et attends celui qui la délivrera de ce maléfice !

Il cracha à terre afin de contrer quelque peu cette vilaine prophétie aux relents de jalousie. Cela amena un mauvais sourire sur le visage de Chaperon Rouge :

: J'adooore !

Garde : Et d'abord, vous n'avez pas décliné votre identité.

Prince Charmant : Mon identité ? Mais enfin, le cheveu au vent, l'œil vif, la dentelle omniprésente et le heurtoir prêt à frapper les trois coups…cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

Les hommes se redressèrent instantanément en effectuant un salut militaire impeccable :

Garde : Veuillez faire preuve de clémence noble Prince et donnez-vous la peine d'entrer. Notre princesse va enfin s'éveiller !

Derrière se tenait les deux Chaperons, dont l'une toute énamourée par le discours de Prince, miaulait savamment. Les gardes levèrent leurs hallebardes, ( _et pas que…_ ) et s'avancèrent vers elle :

Garde : La Damoiselle aurait-elle besoin de nos services ?

Comme toujours, la belle minauda :

: Nous souhaiterions entrer en compagnie de Prince Charmant mes petitous qu'une soyeuse fourrure doit conserver au chaud deux belles épées bien vaillantes.

Les deux mâles ne se sentirent plus « pissailler » et se redressèrent tels des coqs :

Garde : Bien que cela ne nous soit pas permis, nous pouvons bien faire une exception devant tant de beautés réunies en un seul être.

: Voilà mes petits choux à la crème. C'est une sage décision.

Mais derrière…attendait une petite rouquine et un magicien tenant dans ses bras une boule…un chat…prénommé Matouba :

: Et nous ? On sent l'pâté ?

Garde : Les enfants ne sont pas admis chez nos Majestés !

Alachnÿ : Et le plus grand magicien que la Terre ait porté et sa boule de poil ? Devrions-nous nous retrouver le bec dans l'eau ?

Garde : Nous ne connaissons pas de magicien plus grand que nos fées de pays.

: Ah oui, tu veux parler de Miss Tapisserie, sans doute ?

Garde : Pardon ?

: Rien, c'est pas grave.

Soudain, l'on vit surgir à bride abattues sur sa ponette fringante et proprette comme un écu d'or, Petit Poucet et sa petite épée bien rangée dans son fourreau que le roi lui avait offert lors d'une mission particulièrement périlleuse ( _ben quoi ? …A quoi pensiez-vous ?)_

Le petitou hurla dans l'oreille de sa ponette un ordre bref :

Petit Poucet : Stop là ma choupette !

Chaperon Rouge se mit à ricaner comme jamais :

: Oh le gland ! Comment peut-on être aussi benêt ? Tu nous vends du rêve là, petite moitié de mâle !

Vexé comme un pou, le petit homme mit pied à terre ce qui ne représenta guère un gros effort tant la ponette était rase moquette :

Petit Poucet : Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante ? Et tu parles toujours aussi fort !

: J'adore être méchante c'est mon droit non ? Tu vas faire quoi sinon…hein ? J'aimerai bien l'savoir.

Prudent, le petitou préféra se dissimuler derrière Chaperon Rose, laquelle se pencha vers lui et passa sa main sur sa tête, ébouriffant sa chevelure hirsute. Comme il était à prévoir, un sourire niais se plaqua sur ses lèvres qui se desserrèrent l'espace d'un court instant afin de prononcer la petite phrase magique , lorsque le décolleté de la gourgandine se présenta devant ses mirettes :

Petit Poucet : Ooohh…que c'est joli !

Là-dessus, les gardes autorisèrent cette petite troupe à pénétrer dans le royaume.

Partout les herbes folles avaient poussé envahissant le moindre espace libre. Cependant, les ronces s'écartèrent au passage de Prince mais se refermèrent instantanément derrière lui comme si elles souhaitaient l'isoler du reste du monde. Fort heureusement, Alachnÿ sortit de sa tête mal faite, un sortilège et contra cette vilaine végétation un brin récalcitrante.

A l'intérieur de la cour du château se trouvait tout un tas de personnes affalées à terre. Elles semblaient sans vies…mais à bien faire attention, de gros ronflements impolis se faisaient entendre prouvant par A plus B que les bonzes n'étaient pas morts :

: Yep ! On dirait des rats crevés !

Prince Charmant : Oh…qu'elle est drôle !

Chap. Rose : Concentre-toi plutôt, petit Prince pervers, sur ton rôle, lequel te réserve, je tiens à te le repréciser, un bonus de choix.

Prince Charmant : Diantre ! Vous excitez ma curiosité très chère.

Alachnÿ : Mon ami, un tout petit rien me souffle qu'en matière d'excitation, vous allez être servit !

Et l'ascension des marches conduisant à la chambre de la Princesse se fit en plaisantant car, contrairement à ce qu'il était écrit dans les contes de fées, les Princes savaient vivre et s'amuser d'un rien.

Parvenu jusque devant la porte de la chambre, Prince se tourna vers son amie Chaperon Rose :

Prince : Suis-je aussi beau que doit l'être une personne de ma condition ? Arguant le fait que Je suis une exception de la nature tant par mon charme naturel, que par ma détermination à trousser le joli petit lot se trouvant avachie sur son lit. Alors… suis-je sous mon meilleur jour ? Hum ?

Il fallut un petit temps d'adaptation, ( _le discours était sacrément corrosif tout de même_ ), avant que les amis de Prince ne réagisse à ce discours dispendieux :

: Ça va les chevilles prince ?

Prince Charmant : Quoi ! Qu'on-t-elles donc mes chevilles ?

Alachnÿ : Prince, vos capacités à énoncer des fariboles me laisse pantois !

: Bon, trêve de paroles. Entre dans cette chambre et romps le charme mauvais de la vilaine fée.

: Attends, attends…souffle un coup pour voir…

Le gentilhomme s'exécuta et la petite rouquine fit une grimace :

: Pouah ! T'as pas une haleine des meilleurs jours !

Prince Charmant : Qu'à cela ne tienne…

Et le freluquet sortit de sa manche de soie, un grain de girofle qu'il croqua :

Petit Poucet : Je n'ai rien compris…

: Ça m'étonne pas, le vice s'est pas encore invité en toi. Bon, allez Prince, vas-y et galoche-là à mort la belette !

Prince ricana comme un sot qu'il était et entra dans la pièce sombre. Son pied heurta un objet qui se trouvait au sol. C'était la fameuse quenouille faiseuse de tous les malheurs. Le gentleman s'en saisit, ouvrit les persiennes de la fenêtre et la balança au-dehors. Elle atterrit sur la tête de la vilaine fée prévenue par ses rats espions, et tomba comme une chique molle à terre, aux prises avec son propre sortilège. Quelle crétine !

Le soleil entra avec générosité dans la chambre. Un désordre innommable y régnait. Des brosses à cheveux à terre, des épingles disséminées partout, des bijoux dont l'éclat s'était ternis, des vêtements jetés sur le sol, jusqu'aux petites culottes de la Princesse, de forts beaux modèles au demeurant, tout en dentelle noire avec des rubans rouges…qu'était-ce donc cette bizarrerie ?

Humm…pensa Prince, en voici de curieux dessous pour une jouvencelle encore pucelle. Cela attisa une curiosité naissante.

Sans plus attendre, il s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin où reposait sur une courtepointe de satin jaune poussin, une belle jeune femme brune, au visage parfait. Pas la moindre imperfection ne venait gâcher la vision d'un Prince aux proies à une irrésistible envie d'honorer sur le champ cette bellissima Princesse.

Enfin, pensa-t-il, il serait de bon ton que la drôlesse fut éveillée avant de lui conter fleurette et de cueillir la fleur de tous les plaisirs. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se pencha au-dessus de la bouille princière, effleura de ses lèvres humides celles de la jeune femme avant d'aller fourrager l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale tel qu'un bon mâle se devait de le faire en de grandes occasions et celle-ci en était une….

Qu'allait offrir ce baiser, enflammé, passionné, gratiné, voire « bavouillé « ?

Eh bien, voici ce que l'histoire nous en dit…

 **A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2 La Belle au bois dormant, suit

Comme il a été écrit dans le véritable conte de Monsieur Perrault, auquel je rends un hommage fort appuyé, la princesse avait eu le temps de songer à ce qu'elle aurait à dire à son sublime Prince Charmant venu l'éveiller d'un chaste baiser. La gentille fée « tapisserie » lui avait offert, en guise de somnifère, une myriade de songes tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. C'était peu dire, combien la fille chérie de leurs majestés eut, à ce moment précis, le verbe facile :

Princesse : C'est tout ? Où est-elle mon, escalope* de rêve ? Ma galoche des grands soirs ? Le baiser qui devait éveiller ma lampe merveilleuse*, mon étui à clarinette*, mon corridor des braves* ?

Encore tout chaviré par ces révélations un poil graveleuses, notre Prince Charmant, tout libertin qu'il fut, se retrouva « brocouille » devant autant d'impudence :

Prince Charmant : Euh…mais…alors là, vous m'en bouchez un coin, voire deux, Princesse !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le reste de la petite troupe demeurée dans la pièce à côté avec l'espoir d'entendre de longs soupirs énamourés…

Chaperon Rouge s'avança la première, ses petites menottes potelées sur ses hanches :

: Alors Prince, une fois de plus ta réputation vole en éclat ? Ou qu'il est le côté merveilleux, magnifique, extraordinaire de l'histoire ? Tu nous as pas vendu du rêve là ! Pour une fois qu'il t'aurait été utile de faire tournoyer ta langue dans cet accueillant fourreau, tu nous la joue à l'envers ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné un empoté pareil ! Y'a pas à dire, t'as intérêt à te rattraper pour le second acte où tu pourras accrocher ta quenouille derrière l'oreille !

Le magicien Alachnÿ n'en finissait plus de se gausser. Ses mouvements provoquaient le soulèvement intempestif de sa grosse bedaine et son air ravie ne quittait plus ses traits :

Alachnÿ : J'adore votre façon, de merdoyer mon Cher. La Princesse vous fera baver des ronds d'chapeaux à n'en point douter. Prince, vous remonter dans mon estime. V os fariboles finiront par me rendre riche à condition de consacrer un peu de temps pour leurs rédactions.

Et chacun y alla de son anecdote et petit avis ostentatoire. Chaperon Rose afficha une petite moue dont elle avait le secret, de celle dont le masculin ne demeurait point indifférent :

Et bien petite poupette, n'avez-vous point apprécié d'apprendre la langue de notre plus aguerrie des libertins ?

: Libertin ? A d'autres. Quand faut charbonner y'a plus personne aux commandes !

: Allons, allons ma cousinette bien proprette, laissons à notre mâle sans doute un peu trop dans la retenue, prouver combien il défend sa cause et son éducation aux plaisirs indécents.

Princesse : Plaisirs indécents ? Libertin ? Ah, mais il fallait commencer par-là ! Je veux bien faire un nouvel essai. Allez mon brave, haut les cœurs et le reste aussi d'ailleurs !

Prince, prit son mouchoir bordé de dentelle de Venise, le mouchoir des grandes occasions, et prit soin d'effacer la trace de rouge à lèvres que la princesse portait sur ses lèvres et qui, par effet de superposition, s'était déposée sur les siennes :

Prince Charmant : Pourquoi faut-il que vous portiez toutes ces horribles subterfuges quand la beauté s'est déjà invitée sur vos traits ? Enfin, mis à part ma dinde d'é…

: Ouuhh, monsieur le libertin, veuillez à conserver votre langue pour vous et la remettre là où on lui prit de s'y trouver.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et après quelques secondes où notre dindon de bellâtre compris qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une boulette en énonçant le nom de sa première épouse, le mâle afficha un sourire des plus satisfaits :

Prince Charmant : Princesse, j'allai me perdre dans les méandres de quelques anciens souvenirs peu glorieux. Fallait-il que j'en oubliasse mes belles manières ! Peste, je manque à tous mes devoirs.

La princesse plissa son joli regard émeraude :

Bella : Ah oui ? Et de quel genre de souvenir vous encombrez-vous, Monsieur le Prince ?

Prince Charmant : C'est que, voyez-vous…mes nombreux talents en la matière, me précèdent, il faut avouer que malgré une modestie tout à fait calquée sur mon humilité, je ne puis m'empêcher, quelquefois, de donner un certain tour aux choses et faire ressurgir un ou deux détails croustillants de mes nombreux exploits ! Je vous sens en complète admiration de ma précieuse personne ce qui, sans vouloir m'enfariner de nobles intentions, me ravit et m'encourage à pousser un peu plus profondément ma détermination de vous savoir mienne dans un quart de temps, pour peu que l'on nous laissât quelques instants d'intimité.

Il se produit un étrange phénomène chez la Belle au bois dormant. Atterri dans son conduit auditif, ce beau discours éveilla une faim des plus gourmandes. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage où brillait une autre forme d'intelligence. Celle que l'on trouvait généralement sur la face des savants du royaume, lui était complètement étrangère. Par contre, une autre, dispensée par la gentille fée « tapisserie », s'éveillait en douceur avec la fourbe intention de la mettre en application. Chaperon Rouge reconnut chez la jeune femme un air de déjà vu :

: Prince, tu viens de ferrer la poiscaille j'te l'dis. Alors petite princesse aussi honnête que mon envie de voler tes bijoux, acceptes-tu d'épouser le grand escogriffe, lequel se targue de t'envoyer, _H_ vingt-quatre vers des hauteurs vertigineuses ? Il va sans dire qu'un poil de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante pour me récompenser de t'avoir collé ce libertin haut de gamme sous tes jupons, me revient de droit !

L'attention de Bella fut détournée l'espace d'un instant, par cette rouquine aux petites dents pointues :

Bella : Minute papillon, je dois d'abord avoir un échantillon avant de prendre ma décision finale.

: Quoi ? Des clous ! Tu vas cracher au bassinet et plus vite que ça ! J'ai pas œuvrer en amont pour des clopinettes !

Bella : Et si je te dis non ?

Le regard mauvais vint s'inviter une fois de plus sur les traits de cette curieuse petite fille, alors qu'un vent mauvais s'infiltra jusque sous la robe de La Bella au Bois dormant. Chaperon Rouge s'approcha insidieusement de la princesse. Son sourire en disait long :

: T'as d'la chance la greluche, je suis dans un de mes bons jours alors je passe un coup d'éponge sur ces doutes balancés sur mon gracieux petit visage d'angelot. Mais fais gaffe la môme, ma patience ne va pas durer. Là tu vois, tu vas me considérer comme la sauveuse de ta minable petite existence, parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas chanter la « Traviata » toutes les nuits grâce au manchon fort habile de mon poteau ici présent et ça ma petite, ça vaut tous les trésors de ton royaume que je te propose gentiment…si gentiment, de partager un peu avec moi ! Alors, j'te dépeins pas un avenir radieux là ?

La réflexion de la princesse fut de courte durée. En effet, entre s'ennuyer et moisir aux côtés d'un quelconque prince niais aussi benêt que ses pieds, mieux valait profiter du sabre porté haut et fier de ce libertin, lequel semblait trainer derrière lui une réputation hors norme. Et la réponse fusa aussi rapidement qu'un crachat :

Bella : Ok ! Ça roule ! Prévenez mes vieux, va y avoir du mariage dans l'air !

: Yes ! Prépare la monnaie et pas d'embûches où…

Son mignonnet petit index passa rapidement sous sa gorge. Un signe tout à fait charmant et fortement évocateur expliquant les réjouissances à venir en cas de rupture de contrat. Et hop, pour fêter ces belles paroles, un rat en habit de soirée finit dans la gueule du bon gros chat Matouba, compagnon du magicien Alachnÿ :

Alachnÿ : Si tu commences à t'empiffrer avant le banquet, gros tas, je t'éviscère !

Matouba : Est-il sérieux ou ne l'est-il point ?

Pour la forme, rappelons que ce chat aussi gras qu'un loukoum parlait en disant tout et son contraire. Un défaut de fabrication lors de sa conception par son maître un soir de beuverie. Le magicien haussa le ton de la voix :

Alachnÿ : Je ne supporterais pas que mon chat se moqua de moi ! Stupide animal !

Ce à quoi il lui fut répondu :

Matouba : Grrrouaouerrrr raaaaoo !

En langage de chat, cela ressemblait à une très jolie dénomination à laquelle il fallait ajouter un brin de cynisme et de grossièreté du style : toi et ta grosse bedaine pouvez aller vous montrer chez les grecs ! Pourquoi les grecs ? Mystère, sans doute notre chaton aussi rond qu'une barrique éprouvait-il une tendresse toute particulière pour la mythologie.

: Allez Prince, va te faire tailler un habit des grands soirs à défaut d'autre chose. La jolie princesse que voici que voilà, te fera honneur elle aussi. D'ailleurs, faut qu'on cause entre femelles là. Allez ouste, dehors les porteurs de boules !

Et tous les hommes furent mis, manu militari, dehors. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, l'on vit accourir Petit Biscuit tout affolé en direction de Chaperon Rose. Le petit personnage tenait, dans sa main encore valide, un moignon tout émietté. Sa voix toute mignonette résonna entre ces quatre murs tapissés de velours pourpre :

Petit Biscuit : Chaperon Rose, Chaperon Rose…regarde ce que ta méchante cousine m'a fait !

Il secoua son petit bras où manquait sa pogne. Chaperon Rouge affichait un sourire narquois :

: Est-ce vrai, mon ardente parente ? Serait-ce toi qui aurait grignoter la main de ce petit chou ?

Petit Biscuit : Oui, c'est moi ton petit chou. Oh t'es belle toi. Dis…j'peux grimper me nicher entre tes deux soleils ?

: Oh…mais bien sûr petit roudoudou. Allez viens par ici. Tout à l'heure, nous passerons par les cuisines de ce ravissant château et je te confectionnerai, à l'aide d'un peu de pâte à tarte, une jolie petite menotte mon cœur.

Petit Biscuit : T'es gentille, toi. Oui, tu me feras une belle paluche et j'te peloterai avec ma belle ! Je plaisante jolie petite poupée rose. Oh, c'est doux et c'est chaud…

Et le petitou se vautra dans son nid douillet en levant vers le visage ravi de sa protectrice, sa petite tête bien faite. Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Chaperon Rouge pesta bien entendu :

: J'aurai dû te dévorer la tête, petit avorton. Ça aurait été ça en plus pour caler ma dent creuse, laquelle, je tiens à le signaler à cette assemblée de dingos, commence à montrer des signes d'impatience et vous savez que dans ces cas-là, y faut pas m'enmerdasser où j'dévisse, aussi sec, du cigare* ! Quant à toi l'sablé à la cannelle, tu perds rien pour attendre !

La petite pâtisserie ambulante adressa avec une malice non moins dissimulée, un ravissant bras d'honneur miniature. Une bordée de jurons s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant perdue, et offusqua jusqu'aux gardes lesquels n'en crûrent pas leurs oreilles. Il en était ainsi dans les magnifiques contes de fée tels que je vous les raconte…vrai de vrai !

De fil en aiguille, les hommes et tout ce qui en portait une belle paire se rendirent dans la salle d'apparat où l'on dressait un banquet afin de fêter la merveilleuse nouvelle du réveil de la princesse. Les villageois, ravis de ne plus entendre cette ronfleuse au long cours, chantèrent des louanges à ce Prince Charmant dont on avait jamais vu le pedigree, ni de près ni de loin, mais qui allait, probablement leur assurer des nuits paisibles.

Les cuisines carburèrent à tout berzingue. Les cochons de laits, faisans, poules d'eau et autres gallinacées, rôtissaient dans les cheminées où brûlait un feu d'enfer. Les ménestrels se préparaient à déclamer leurs poèmes en chansons, et les musiciens accordaient leurs violons. Bref, le paquebot croisait à nouveau au large.

Et pendant ce temps-là, les femmes enfermées dans la chambre de Bella mettaient au point quelques détails de grandes importances sur la future nuit de noce de la fille des souverains. Et comme de bien entendu Chaperon Rose avec, dans son décolleté, un Monsieur Biscuit aux anges de se chauffer les miches au frais de ses fantasmes, n'en finissait plus de fredonner son petit air à la mode : « **Sunset Lover** *» ! Il fallait le voir pousser la chansonnette en dodelinant de la tête. On eut dit un métronome au rythme régulier. Cela eut le don d'énerver au possible Démonia :

: Arrgh ! Mais faites taire cette punaise !

: Oh, mais j'aime bien cette musiquette moi…

Petit Biscuit : Oui, t'es gentille toi, t'aime bien mon tube pas vrai ? C'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Comme j'suis pas trop intelligent pour trouver de jolies paroles, j'ai préféré marmonner une petite bouillie en cadence. C'est plutôt chouette…non ? Je m'aime trop parfois !

: Non mais quelle cloche, et le pire, c'est qu'y doit s'en mettre plein les fouilles avec les droits d'auteurs de cette petite merdouille…arggh ! Y m'énerve !

Et Petit Biscuit de chantonner plus fort. Quelle ambiance ! Même à Ibiza il n'aurait jamais un tel artiste en représentation. Il devrait probablement se passer des décennies avant qu'un tel phénomène ne se reproduise. Magie des artistes !

Bella laissait son regard valdinguer de l'un à l'autre…mais quels étaient ces gens dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler et qui soudain envahissaient son espace vital en y semant un vent de folie ? Chaperon Rose rompit ce moment de grâce en prenant la parole, ce qui n'empêcha nullement Petit Biscuit de persister dans ses efforts de devenir la nouvelle star du royaume. Cela permit de discuter d'un sujet d'importance avec un léger fond sonore…so perfect !

: Alors petite poupette, avant que vos noces ne soient prononcées avec emphase et les cotillons jetés sur vos deux faces, il me faut aborder un sujet d'importance avec vous : votre nuit de noces.

: Yep ! C'est là qu'on va commencer à s'marrer !

Bella : Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Petit Biscuit : Sais-tu au moins, comment déguster un biscuit mou virant par la suite au sablé bien sec ?

: On t'as sonné la mini crotte ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Petit Biscuit : Je sais beaucoup, sur pas mal de sujets dont celui-ci.

: Ouuhh là là, mes poupinets, nous devons y aller en douceur. Une nuit de noces scelle pour longtemps un amour charmant.

: Ouaip, ben tu peux déjà oublier toutes ces fadaises ma cousine. Notre Princesse, ici présente, va devoir passer par le dur apprentissage du métier d'épouse de prince et ça commence par un bon nettoyage de printemps. On va enlever toutes les toiles d'araignée, du sol au plafond et après ça, si elle n'apprend pas à chanter « **La Traviata** » en cinq langues, alors j'me fais bonne sœur !

La princesse souleva un sourcil…le gauche, pour être précise, et plongea dans une profonde réflexion d'où il en sortit un petit quelque chose du genre :

Bella : Tu t'imagines m'effrayer avec ta théorie à dix sous, sale petite gamine ? Range tes prévisions erronées dans tes chaussettes trouées et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Pour la peine, je vais te confier un secret dont ton prince de pacotille n'aura pas à en souffrir…il y a bien longtemps que je sais jouer avec les roupettes de ces messieurs gonflés d'orgueil et de vanité. Remarque, j'ai été à bonne école. Mes vieux n'arrêtaient pas de tester le **Kâma-Sûtra** toutes les nuits pour tenter de m'offrir un frangin ou une frangine, mais tout ce qu'ils m'ont faits découvrir, c'est leurs vocalises d'opérette. Donc vos leçons sur comment sauter à pieds joints sur la vertu d'un mâle en rut, vous pouvez vous les « **carrer** » sous les aisselles, et chanter par-dessus. J'ai été claire là ou dois-je décoder ?

Petit Biscuit se mit à rire. Ce son s'apparenta à celui d'une crécelle d'un lointain temps moyenâgeux :

Petit Biscuit : Tu viens de clouer le bec à cette maudite rouquine ! Rien qu'pour ça j't'aime bien. Allez, je vais vous chantonner mon air, pas vrai Chaperon Rose ? Oh, t'es trop belle toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir une petite extension à te faire croquiner !

Et la poupée blonde se mit à dodeliner de la tête dès les premières notes fredonnées :

: Oh, mon cœur…

: Quel crétin ce biscuit ! Quant à toi la jouvencelle de pacotille…il semblerait que t'aies invité, chez toi, le vice à tous les étages et plus particulièrement dans les fondations on dirait…ça m'plaît bien ! Bon, on va donc zapper le point « **débriefing pour jeune vierge effarouchée** » pour arriver à celui explicitement nommé « **comment retourner la tête et ce qui fait tenir le mâle sur trois pattes** » pendant sa nuit de noces. C'est bien, on gagne du temps, d'autant que ma dent creuse me presse de la remplir à l'aide de quelques victuailles.

Et la petitoune, de son pas léger, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée. Un garde en faction se trouvait de côté et fut surprit :

: Dis-donc toi…t'écoutais à la porte que ça n'm'étonnerait qu'aux trois quarts. Tiens, j'vais te faire taffer un poil mon gars. Ta jolie princesse tout à fait réveillée et sa clique d'amies ont faim, et que fait-on dans ces cas-là pour satisfaire la future régnante d'un royaume bien déjanté ? Hein ? Eh ben on obéit à la charmante petite rouquine qui est en train de t'causer. Bon, alors tu vas gentiment tu nous faire livrer deux poulets bien grillés, de la cochonnaille bien sèche, des pâtés de faisans…j'espère au moins que vous êtes pas végétarien ? Rien qu'l'idée pourrait me mettre de méchante humeur et ce serait un sale moment à passer pour pas mal de monde. Bon, où j'en étais à…voui, l'cochon ! Ah mon gars, tout est bon dans c'bestiau…même la queue, à la différence des humains, c'est dire ! Allez, pour accompagner le tout, une poêlée d' patates bien dorées et si là-d'ssus quelques pâtisseries venaient s'ajouter à ce festin de roi, je m'sentirai bien poussé des ailes !

Petit Biscuit : Et moi, je vous chanterai ma chanson jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

: Et je me chargerai de hâter sa fin en le croquant de mes petites quenottes de lait lesquelles, je l'précise au cas où, savent où se trouve leur devoir ! Alors…quèque tu fais encore là à bailler aux corneilles ?

Sidéré, l'homme mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce monologue aux doux parfums de scandale et s'enfuit donner ses ordres tant il craignait cette petite fille aux cheveux couleur de feu ce qui ne lui semblait guère naturels. L'enfant, un brin satisfait de son petit effet sur l'adulte, referma la porte en pestant, comme à son habitude :

: Ah…le personnel c'est plus c'que c'était ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Magner les boules ça t'connait, c'est déjà du temps en moins pour décoincer les rouages de ta future machine de guerre. La drôlesse qui se la jouait petite jeune fille en fleur alors qu'elle pourrait presque donner des leçons à ma mémé d'amour, va en étonner plus d'un en cette nuit fastueuse on dirait. J'filerai une petite potion à ce dindon de Prince Charmant. Ça devrait te faire couiner un brin !

Bella : Vraiment ? Il a plutôt intérêt à assurer ce charmant Prince. D'autant qu'il me semble bien fait de sa personne.

: Il a l'air et la chanson, crois-moi, sans oublier l'engin diabolique bien dissimulé dans son haut de chausse et dont tu goûteras les honneurs dans une poignée de jours ! Où est ma mamichette adorée ?

: Au pipi room ma cousinette.

: Ah bien sûr. A c't'âge-là on prend plus sa vessie pour une lanterne ! Ceci dit, jolie princesse un brin perverse, elle pourrait te donner des leçons dans l'art de faire grimper jusqu'à la tringle un porteur de baguette magique !

Bella : Tu en as de la chance d'avoir une aïeule aussi expérimentée.

: Oh…tu crois pas si bien dire !

Entre temps, l'ancêtre s'en revenait, un poil soulagé, de son petit cabinet de toilette :

Arrière-Mère-Grand : Alors, même en mon absence, l'on ne peut se passer de moi ? Qu'as-tu encore bavé sur mes épaules bien solides, mon arrière -petite-fille démoniaque ?

: Ma choupettine d'Arrière, arrière et bien arriérée Mère-Grand, si tu savais comme je t'aime toi !

La parente bien âgée montra son poing à cette enfant dévergondée qu'elle aurait souhaité corriger, mais une légère cordelette la retenait. Tout de même ! Elle était l'enfant de sa fille…sa fille enfermée dans un couvent à expier sa faute ad vitam aeternam ! Comme elle ne souhaitait guère que l'on fasse le rapprochement direct avec sa propre lignée, l'ancêtre avait relégué cette enfant au rang d'arrière-petite-fille. Comme si ce curieux éloignement, la protégerait du démon qu'elle portait en elle.

Mais la mauvaise humeur de la vieille dame disparut bien vite au vu du festin que l'on se pressait de servir sur une table rehaussée d'une nappe de lin brodée aux initiales de la princesse. Rien que cela ! Diantre ! Comme il était bon de manger sur le dos des nantis, pensa une Chaperon Rouge au comble de l'excitation.

Chacun picora dans les assiettes. Celle de la rouquine, débordait déjà. Il fallait la voir engloutir moult victuailles en déchiquetant de ses quenottes pointues viandes rôties et charcutailles ! La drôlesse n'y allait pas de main morte et se pourléchait, à la fois les babines et ses petits doigts, lorsqu'une nouvelle d'importance vint sonner le tocsin des réjouissances.

Il se disait, qu'un jeune Prince, brun, très beau, et parfaitement éduqué se présentait aux portes du royaumes et clamait son envie démesurer de rencontrer la princesse en grand danger…selon lui.

Chaperon Rouge plissa ses yeux de fouines et, pilon de poulet en main, organisa la riposte face à ce malandrin osant semer la pagaille dans son plan si bien ficelé :

: Ah, le bonze ! Que vient-il faire par ici ? Personne n'a pensé à lui barrer la route à cet avorton ? Bon sang, faut-il que je fasse tout moi-même ? Allez, zou, je vais m'occuper de cette tâche !

Et la fillette disparut dans les escaliers du château en branle combat. En chemin, elle tomba nez à nez, avec la fée tapisserie laquelle sortait, justement de derrière une représentation de scène de chasse, brodée aux petits points de croix. Un fort bel ouvrage ma foi :

: Encore toi ? Faudrait un d'ces jours que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves à ces horreurs accrochées aux murs ?

Fée : J'admire ce travail de précision au plus près de mes possibilités chère petite.

: En charmante compagnie je présume ?

Fée : Toujours voyons ! Une Dame bien née se doit de la tenir la dragée haute.

: Ah ouais ? Tenir à quoi ?

Fée : Mais…euh, cela va de soi mon enfant, sa connaissance. Ainsi le Monsieur qui t'accompagne profite de tes enseignements bien dispensés… autrefois.

: Ah…y'a pas à dire, j'adore ton sens de la répartie petite fée bien faite. Pense juste à réajuster ton corsage. Un de tes roploplos va pas tarder à voir du pays. Aahahahah…

Poussée par quelques démons dans sa démarche emplie de malice et de méchanceté, l'enfant rousse en profita, au détour d'un couloir, pour chiper une sucrerie à une pauvre petite fille blonde toute mignonne venue à sa rencontre avec, pour unique intention, de trouver un acolyte de jeu.

La pauvrette se fit voler son stock de bonbons et sucettes par Démonia, laquelle se gaussait de son pouvoir :

: Ah…c'est trop facile ! En plus c'est hyper jouissif. Allez la belette, arrête de chouiner. Plus tard tu l'feras devant ton promis et ça s'ra pas pour jouer aux osselets, foi de Chaperon Rouge. Tiens…dans ma grande générosité légendaire je te laisse un bonbon, mais j'embarque les sucettes, ce qui fait que tu ne pourras jamais les goûter. C'est bête hein ? Allez, bonjour chez toi ! Ahahahah !

Et la fillette pas si innocente mais encore un brin un enfant, quelque part, (en cherchant bien alors…), fila accompagnée de son traditionnel courant d'air glacé !

Personne ne fit attention à elle, si bien qu'elle put traverser la cour du Château sans devoir répondre aux questions embarrassantes qu'aurait été en droit de se poser des adultes devant cette petite fille courant comme une dératée.

Elle parvint aux abords du donjon, où un beau brun parlementait avec les gardes de manière fort policée. Immédiatement, la rouquine sentie son devoir la pousser à intervenir. Pour se faire, elle se para de son plus irrésistible air de petit angelot bien innocent et remplie ses mains de sa perversité coutumière. Elle trottina comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire, et s'approcha du gentilhomme un petit sourire sur ses lèvres :

: Oh…comme vous êtes beau !

Un tantinet ravis d'être ainsi l'objet d'un tel compliment, le bellâtre tourna son magnifique visage devant l'enfant en souriant. Mais bon sang, pensa Chaperon Rouge, c'est vrai qu'il était charmant ce prince…un visage aux traits délicats, deux yeux d'un bleu outremer où elle se serait bien noyée, mais le bâtiment insubmersible qu'elle était vacilla tout de même sur le flanc, touché par tant de grâce. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais retenu par un ruban de satin ivoire brillaient sous l'éclat d'un soleil farceur. Tirer sur cette tignasse la démangeait plus que de raison et d'après le peu qu'elle apercevait de son entrejambe dissimulé par une tunique de velours bleu nuit, le bonze avait l'air d'avoir tous les équipements requis pour un championnat mondial de cabrioles.

La bouche en cœur du prince s'ouvrit enfin sur deux belles rangées de dents et de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, elles n'étaient pas gâtées. Un vrai ticket gagnant !

Ce petit lot valait à lui seul, toutes les sucreries qu'elles tenaient fermement dans sa menotte :

Prince : Bonjour jolie petite fille. Comme tu as de beaux cheveux ! Ta maman, doit être fière de toi !

: Oh, vous croyez pas si bien dire mon bon Monsieur tout beau de partout.

Amusé par cette réplique peu ordinaire chez une enfant, le prince lui adressa un magnifique sourire…

Re bon sang, pensa Démonia, il en manque pas une. Des quenottes pareilles mordraient n'importe quel tendron du coin et ferait de bien belles blessures. Les filles des alentours en redemanderaient en couinant comme des truies. Dès qu'elle aurait l'âge, se promit-elle, le bestiau passerait à la casserole et il n'aurait pas d'un mois entier pour se remettre de cet assaut !

Mais d'ici là, il fallait éloigner cet Apollon du royaume. Trop risqué. La petite fille tenta d'expliquer au jeune homme combien il était vain de vouloir faire preuve d'héroïsme, mais le noble personnage ne souhaitant qu'entendre ce que son cœur lui dictait, si bien qu'à la fin la patience de la fillette lui fit défaut :

: Argh ! Merdouille ! Mais enfin quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre qu'tu dois aller voir ailleurs si elle y est ta petite princesse parfaite ?

Prince : Pardon je te prie ? Mon rôle est d'être tout dévoué à la cause de cette jeune femme en danger. Je me dois de combler l'espace existant entre cet amour en devenir et mon courage héroïque entretenu depuis deux décennies et une poignée d'années ?

La petite rouquine éclata d'un rire franc :

: T'as trouvé ça tout seul l'bestiau ? Eh ben, faut dire qu'y a aucune lacune dans ton éducation de p'tit bourge au cul bordé d'nouilles. Alors on va reprendre quelques bases si tu l'permets et même su tu l'permets pas d'ailleurs, et t'as pas intérêt à m'interrompre où ma colère surgira comme une éruption volcanique !

Complètement abasourdi, le beau prince aux cheveux sombres en demeura la bouche entrouverte. L'on vit alors, un mince filet de salive couler avec une rare élégance d'entre ses lèvres et tenter de s'étendre sur le pourpoint rutilant du jeune homme. Conscient de l'installation d'une certaine faiblesse chez ce mâle à l'éducation de p'tit bourge au…bref, comme l'avait précisé Démonia, le prince se redressa et souleva l'un de ses sourcils, le droit pour faire preuve d'une précision toute scientifique, avant de se saisir de son épée et de la balancer, d'un geste raguer, à terre :

Prince : Et crotte ! Cela est suffisant ! J'en ai ma claque de toujours jouer les jeunes premiers. Après tout, qu'elle se débrouille toute seule !

: Crotte ? Y'a pas à dire, tu m'as vendu de quoi rigoler pendant dix jours ! Alors, et d'un ta principessa n'a plus la barrière de protection que toute noble famille exige de sa progéniture féminine, et de deuz, elle s'est entoquée…

Prince : Entoquée ?

: Argh ! Dis-donc va falloir qu'j'te fasse un mémo pour te remettre à l'esprit qu'on interrompt pas La Rouge dans ses élucubrations si on tient, un tant soit peu, à sa minable petite vie. Bon, et de deuz que j'disais, la drôlesse a jeté son dévolu sur un pimbrom de première, le seul, l'unique Prince Charmant, blondinet, bien fait de sa personne avec une fâcheuse tendance à verser dans le libertinage, promesse d'une vie enchanteresse, enfin, surtout pour lui. Donc, va falloir aller chasser ailleurs. Ceci dit tu fais bien de prendre le large, parce qu'avec ce genre de donzelle t'aurais eu qu'des coups foireux à digérer. C'est un nid à enmmerdouilles doublé d'un puits sans fonds côté finance, c'te greluche ! T'as vu comme je suis gentille ? Je viens de t'éviter un divorce tordu parce que rien qu'les avocaillons t'auraient coûté la peau de tes roubignolles !

Prince : Suis-je censé te remercier ?

: Un peu mon n'veu !

Prince : Et de quelle façon, je te prie ?

: Et de quelle façon je te prie…et l'autre, non mais va falloir détendre un poil l'élastique de ton calebar mon poteau. Eh ben si tu tiens à récompenser la ravissante petite rouquette qui vient de te sauver les miches, tu peux m'verser la totalité de quelques bourses bien remplies et pas celles sur lesquelles t'es assis mon coco. Ah non, celles-là faudra qu'j'attende un peu pour en profiter. Non, je pensais plutôt à celles que tes parents tous gentillets doivent t'allouer en guise d'argent d'poche.

Prince : Mamoune, il est vrai, sait se montrer généreuse avec son fiston adoré.

: Mamoune ! Ah non, j'hallucine !

De légers petits couinements se devinèrent, laissant présager la venue imminente du fantasme sur pattes : Chaperon Rose. Essoufflée, Têti et Têta en plein mouvements ascensionnels, la petite poupée rose prit le temps d'arranger quelque peu sa coiffure, au vu du bellâtre la zieutant, un second filet de bave s'échappant de ses lèvres pleines :

: Ah, ma cousinette, je te cherchais. Ouuh, mais que vois-je ? Qui est cette ravissante personne à la chevelure ondoyante, dont les pensées se devinent sans peine ?

: C'est une surprise La rosette ! Tiens, où est la punaise chantante ?

: Je vais finir par te nettoyer la bouche au savon mon impudente parente. Ne vois-tu pas combien nous sommes en charmantes compagnie ? Un peu de politesse doit s'inviter.

: Tu sais c'que j'lui dis à la politesse ? Bon alors, où qu'il est l'avorton parfum cannelle ?

: Aux cuisines, en mode cuisson.

Un sourire narquois éclaira ses traits pervertis. De son côté, tout émoustillé, Prince secoua sa mèche brune en éclaircissant sa voix :

Prince : Permettez-moi de me présenter, Prince Godefroy de Nimoy de Randuz !

: Là où les couillons s'amusent, ahahahah ! Allez, j't'aime bien mon godio, mais là va falloir poser ton fessier princier ailleurs.

: Taratata ma petite cousine. S'il était une invitation à se presser d'être présentée, elle serait tout naturellement proposé à Messire Godefroy etc, etc, afin qu'il ne souffrît point de solitude dans un royaume où il sentirait étranger.

Les petites quenottes pointues de la fillette se dévoilèrent dans toute leur splendeur :

: D'acco d'acc la cousine. J'ai bien compris. Je te laisse en compagnie de Casanova. A plus !

Et d'un bon, elle fila en direction de la grande porte du palais, alors que Chaperon Rose roulait des hanches vers Mister Godefroy and Co, la bouche en cœur :

: Je me sens comme chez moi ici. Le palais, le charmant petit village alentour, jusqu'à ses terres que je me suis appropriée, coquine que je suis. Par conséquent, puis-je avoir le plaisir, l'honneur et l'avantage, de vous faire visiter mes jardins ? Si vous laissez votre vue errer là où il faut, vous apercevrez combien tout est taillé à la perfection, de suaves parfums s'en exhale, quant aux couleurs…ne manque qu'un léger arrosage dû à un sommeil un peu trop prolongé des jardiniers, lesquels n'ont su parfaire leurs travaux.

Prince : Un jardin asséché ne saurait demeurer ainsi. Il me faut prodiguer moult soins de ce pas où mes humeurs s'en trouveraient fort chagrinées.

: En ce cas, qu'attendons-nous…

Et la jolie poupée s'accrocha aux bras du noble personnage, en battant ses longs cils blonds. Alors que mille et deux idées se télescopaient dans la cervelle alambiquée de Chaperon Rouge, une agréable odeur de cannelle vint chatouiller ses narines. La petiote s'arrêta, huma l'air, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle s'empressa de faire un petit crochet dans son parcours qui n'était, certes, pas prévu, mais qui, pensa-t-elle, lui serait tout à fait profitable.

Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut une Chaperon Rose toute rosie par l'effort et une Chaperon Rouge au sourire carnassier qui se retrouvèrent dans les appartements privés de Bella, autrefois nommé : Belle au bois dormant, mais qu'un léger diminutif avait tout de même, contenté.

Durant l'absence de ses parentes, l'Arrière-Mère-Grand, s'était chargé de coacher la princesse pas nette, et décision avait été prise de faire un détour par une célèbre enseigne de dessous féminin : « **Gwendoline Secret's** », afin d'y effectuer quelques emplettes :

: Yep, ma mémé ! Tu connais tes classiques, pas vrai ?

Arrière-Mère-Grand : Je ne m'abaisserai point à te répondre petite morveuse qui, à regret, empoisonne mes vieux jours.

: Que tu sais mettre à profit pour t'éloigner du tombeau tout proche, ricana-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'on vit entrer, en trombe, un Mic Mac échevelé au possible. D'ordinaire peu coiffée, sa tignasse semblait avoir doublée :

Arrière-Mère-Grand : Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Bella : Ouais, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce foutoir ?

: Souhaite-tu que je te prête ma brosse ?

: Pour quoi faire ? Coiffé ou décoiffé, il sera toujours moche !

Mic Mac : Là tu me vexes !

: C'est bien ce que je voulais.

Bella : Il commence à y avoir un peu trop de remue-ménage dans ma jolie chambre de princesse. Je vais finir par dégager tout le monde, sauf l'ancêtre et ses conseils bien utiles.

: Ah…on sait où se trouve ses priorités la greluche couronnée, hein ?

Alors que cet agréable échange emplissait la pièce de ses échos, l'on entendit une petite voix tenter de se faire entendre. Chaperon Rose repéra d'emblée la source d'où était émise le son, et se mit à pousser des hauts cris :

: Ooooooh…petit cœur !

A terre, se tortillait, tel un ver de terre, un Petit Biscuit tronqué. Tout allait bien jusqu'au niveau de la taille où le restant de son petit corps, avait tout bonnement…disparu. Il s'aida de ses petites menottes afin de redresser son mini buste et se mit à vociférer :

Petit Biscuit : Sale gamine ! Petite peste bubonique ! Regarde Chaperon Rose ce que ta vilaine cousine m'a fait !

: Ma moitié de petitou ! Vilaine cousinette à la tête mal faite, comment as-tu osé ?

: Bah…j'ai ouvert la bouche et…crac !

Son rire démoniaque emplit la pièce tandis qu'un vent froid soulevait les voilages d'organza fleuris. La poupée blonde se baissa, ramassa la petite pâtisserie et caressa son crâne plat :

Mon petit chou d'amour, je t'emmène aux cuisines dans la seconde qui suit. Je vais m'occuper de toi comme jamais, tu verras.

Petit Biscuit : Ah, tu m'aimes toi hein ? Dis, tu pourras me modeler une petite excroissance que je te laisserai le soin de placer à ta convenance ?

: Petit coquin, commençons par te remodeler les jambes, cela sera bien suffisant.

Petit Biscuit : Sûr ? Une troisième jambe, me serait bien utile pourtant…

: La prochaine fois, je m'attaquerai à la source des maux…ta tête l'avorton !

Petit Biscuit : Ne me laisse plus jamais seul avec cette démone Chaperon Rose.

: N'ai crainte, mon cœur, tu es en sécurité ici.

Et le sablé récupéra son trône aussi moelleux qu'une génoise :

Petit Biscuit : Ah, je t'aime toi tu sais ? Allez, comme j'ai encore toutes mes capacités pour chanter, j'm'en vais vous remplir les oreilles de belles paroles.

Et la chansonnette « **Sunset Lover** », se fit à nouveau entendre, claire et nette. Un peu trop pour Chaperon Rouge, laquelle commença à énoncer tout un chapelet d'injures bien senties, alors que le biscuit parfumé, lui rendait la politesse en multipliant les bras d'honneurs. Bref, une ambiance digne des grands soirs, régnait à l'intérieur de ce palais encore tout engourdi de son long sommeil. Chaperon Rose fila directement aux cuisines et remua son popotin sous le nez des marmitons ravis de cette intrusion sur leur lieu de travail, tandis que le reste de la troupe fit quémander un carrosse pour se rendre au village.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, comme c'est toujours le cas dans le monde merveilleux des contes de fées. A ceci près, qu'un imprévu vint changer la donne. Le temps des noces n'était à prévoir que dans une petite quinzaine de jours, le temps de mettre au point une cérémonie nickel chrome. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, cuisiniers, fleuristes, couturiers, petites fées, jusqu'au Prince Godefroy, lequel venait passer toutes ses nuits au palais aux côtés d'une Chaperon Rose aux anges. Mais que pouvait-il bien effectuer comme tâche nécessitant une présence aussi soutenue ? Auriez-vous la moindre petite idée à me soumettre, lecteurs et lectrices ?

Au petit matin, les cheveux décoiffés, et les lèvres rougis par l'effort, (tiens, j'ai déjà lu cela quelque part), il retrait au bercail, dans son royaume, à un crachat de là. Il affirmait, mordicus, à ses parents curieux de ces faits, qu'il partait chasser dès potron-minet et, bien souvent, il se perdait sur le chemin du retour. Il trouvait alors, ici et là, et plutôt là qu'ici, comme aurait dit Prince Charmant, (le blondinet), une bonne âme pour lui offrir le gîte et le couvert. En fait, sous couvert d'un beau mensonge, il partait agiter…je laisse le soin à votre imagination de combler l'espace laissé par les trois points.

Sauf que…la maman adorée du fiston, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, ni de l'autre d'ailleurs, et comprit qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, voire un boa tellement l'affaire semblait bien grosse. Son mari, trop gentil ou benêt, elle réfléchissait encore quelle mention rayer, n'y voyait que du feu. Heureusement, l'instinct féminin, toujours prêt à indiquer où se trouvait la bonne direction, la fit se diriger chez son ami l'ogre, lequel vivait seul depuis son divorce d'avec sa femme suite à l'affaire du Petit Poucet. Ah, cruauté de l'évènementiel !

Comme la reine était de race ogresse, elle s'y entendit pour encourager son poteau à mettre son groin dans cette affaire douteuse. Et le mastodonte au râtelier aussi bien fourni que celui de Démonia, s'en alla, cahin, caha, vers le royaume de Bella.

Le roi, quant à lui, n'imaginait pas un seul instant ce que tramait sa fourbe épouse, car il se désintéressait d'elle. Seul le joli magot, qu'elle couvait telle une poule, avait encouragé le monarque à l'épouser. Dans son royaume, certains enfants disparaissaient et l'on soupçonnait la méchante reine de les croquer pour son quatre heure, chose qu'elle réfutait de toutes ses forces en prenant un air contrit. C'est qu'elle était bonne comédienne la drôlesse.

L'ogre Amédée, (le nom lui allait à ravir), prit ses cliques, et ses claques, et partit en courant vers le royaume enchanté de la petite princesse bien née, et voici ce qu'il y trouva…

A suivre…

· Escalope : un baiser en argot.

· Lampe merveilleuse, étui à clarinettes, corridor des braves : expressions argotiques désignant le sexe féminin.

· Dévisser du cigare : Expression argotique signifiant perdre la tête.

· « Sunset Lover » par Petit Biscuit You Tube (Excellent ! Bon sang, je n'arrive plus à m'ôter cette chansonnette de la tête. Elle gagne à être connue celle-là ! Nom de nom !)


End file.
